outdoor concert
by somethingfishyfan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were colleagues, best of friends at work.. but that was as far as it went. That was until Sebastian Smythe came along.. and a very jealous Kurt had to rethink his ideas. Teachers au. Series


Kurt kneaded his temples.. he could feel a headache coming on. Maybe he just had time to grab a cup of coffee from the staff room before heading off to teach his final class of the day. He'd definitely need it.. bearing in mind how much work they still had to get done in glee club to be prepared to perform in the summer concert in Columbus in just two months time. It may sound like a long time away.. but Kurt's glee club were an unruly bunch of talented, but overly dramatic kids… and it was surprising how many times a whole lesson could pass without anything significant being done.

Kurt gave a huge sigh. He loved teaching glee club, but the concert in the summer was a big deal.. attended by numerous schools in the state… and required near perfection. They hadn't even managed to get the first number he'd chosen for the event, anywhere near on target yet.. and as for the dancing.. he was going to have to call extra rehearsals for that. He hauled himself out of his chair, heading off to the staff room in search of coffee.

Kurt arrived at the choir room.. coffee in hand.. hoping Blaine would already be there. Blaine was another teacher at the school, like himself, but also the pianist for the club. In fact he could play virtually any instrument.. and was a godsend for Kurt, in many ways. He wasn't even sure he could do the job without Blaine there to support him. Some lessons, Rachel Berry on her own was more than he could cope with… never mind having to deal with the rest of the group as well.

Kurt could already hear music in the room before he entered. The one downside about Blaine was that he was really just a big kid himself.. often psyching the class up before the lesson started, making it difficult for them to settle down when the lesson needed to start properly. But he was also a lot of fun… and usually had them all smiling.

Even amongst the mayhem in the class with Blaine leading everyone in a frenzied rendition of 'We Will Rock You'.. where absolutely everyone was out of their seat.. the sight of Blaine took Kurt's breath away. He always looked gorgeous, but just looking at the man's loosely styled curls.. and his sexy, fitted shirt with the sleeves rolled up and just the right number of buttons undone at the neck.. it just did something to Kurt every time.

"Right everyone!" he shouted out, as he made his way over to Blaine at the piano. "Seasons of Love.. we're going to run straight through it.. so hope you've all done your homework and learnt your parts."

As everyone stopped what they were doing.. and made their way to their seats, amidst much chatter and squabbling.. Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry.." Blaine said softly, smiling at Kurt.

"No you're not," Kurt smirked. "As long as you haven't been giving them sugary foods as well, I'll forgive you though.

"Promise I haven't," Blaine winked. "Just consider it their warm up."

"Hmmm." Kurt nodded sceptically. "I'm not feeling my best today.. so if it goes badly today, I might just be blaming you."

"Noted," Blaine smiled, running the first few notes of the song on the piano to quieten everyone down.

Apart from Rachel trying to insist, for at least fifteen minutes, that she should be singing a Barbra Streisand song for the Summer Concert, the lesson on the whole wasn't as bad as it could be. The simple dance routine Kurt had devised for the number, was a shambles.. and he was seriously considering banning a few glee club members from dancing at all.. but the singing itself was actually quite good. Good enough for Kurt to maybe consider introducing another song for their next lesson later in the week. He was planning on them performing three songs at the concert.. and there were bound to be arguments when they found out his next choice… so it would be good to get everyone used to his ideas.

Blaine helped Kurt stack the chairs as the choir room emptied of students.. Rachel and Santana still carrying on a small disagreement they'd been having at the start of the lesson.. but now thankfully out in the hallway. Kurt rolled his eyes at the sound of their voices. "What was all that about anyway?" he asked Blaine

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. Think they both called each other 'a drama queen' somewhere in there, though."

"That'd probably be about right." Kurt laughed, forgetting how much laughing would hurt his head. "Ouch," he winced.

"You alright?" Blaine was immediately by his side.

"Think it's stress, but I've had this headache coming on all day." Kurt berated. "I shouldn't let this whole thing get to me so much."

"Want me to help you relax?" Blaine asked quietly, gesturing to the small choir room office.

"Sounds like a perfect idea," Kurt said, all business as he finished tidying the room, before heading off into the office.. Blaine following close behind.. locking the door firmly behind them.

Blaine was good with his hands… no question… and his shoulder massages were legendary.. Kurt was addicted. He'd first been subjected to one when he'd been a relatively new teacher at Mckinley… and had been having a small meltdown after one extremely stressful exam week. Blaine had marched him off to this very office… digging in and massaging away Kurt's troubles until he was almost too relaxed to sit upright in his chair.

Kurt couldn't even be embarrassed at how often he had needed this de-stressing technique over the last couple of years.. it was just so good. Anyone could argue the point as to whether teaching was the right career for him if it stressed him out this much, but that was beside the point… Kurt always insisting that his stress was only because he cared so much about everything he did.

Kurt tipped his head back against Blaine's chest to look up at him… feeling soft and relaxed. "Thanks.." he said quietly.

"You're welcome." Blaine looked down at Kurt, a soft smile on his face. "Feeling better now?"

"Hmm," Kurt nodded. "Think I just need an early night. Pity I've got a ton of marking to do this evening."

"Tell me about it," Blaine chuckled. "Who'd be a teacher, huh?"

Things ticked along quite nicely.. Kurt feeling a little more optimistic about the upcoming concert by the time the next week had passed. He had long ago had to accept that things wouldn't be completely perfect… but all the kids were trying really hard. The repertoire had all been decided now.. and it was just down to making everything look and sound as good as it could be.

Monday morning, Kurt charged into the staff room.. eager to run a few last minute changes past Blaine… to see if he thought they were a good idea… when he was shocked to see an unfamiliar face in the room., chatting animatedly with Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, spotting him entering the room, "Come and meet Sebastian Smythe… Mckinley's new official teacher of geography." The geography department had been without a permanent second teacher for some time, so it wasn't actually a big surprise to see a new teacher for the position.

By the time Sebastian had shaken his hand in greeting, Kurt had already decided he didn't like him. Incredibly lean and good looking.. but in 'his' eyes, smarmy and insincere… and even worse, he was almost fawning over Blaine. It was truly incomprehensible to Kurt as to why Blaine actually seemed to be enjoying the attention. Surely he had standards..

Kurt felt the first spike of jealousy as he watched them together. Blaine was his special friend… and he hadn't realised how important Blaine was to him, until someone else looked like they could easily take Kurt's place. Kurt sidled away, unable to watch any longer… deciding to go and get set up for his first lesson of the day… trying to ignore the horrible feeling gnawing away at the inside of his chest.

The next two glee club sessions, instead of staying for a little chat with Kurt after the lesson, Blaine had to rush off. He apparently had arranged a game of squash with 'Seb', the first time.. and the next time it was for a coffee at some fancy place Seb knew about. Kurt knew Blaine pretty well.. and the way Blaine talked about Sebastian Smythe, whilst almost bouncing around like an oversized puppy… told him something he didn't really want to hear.

Then there was the glee club session where Blaine asked Kurt if Seb could come in and sit in on the lesson. "We're off to catch an early movie and then try out that new cocktail bar in town, as soon as we're finished here."

"No." Kurt didn't even bother trying to elaborate.. but there 'were' limits. This was his glee club.. and whilst he couldn't control what Blaine did in his own personal time, he sure as hell wasn't going to have that creep making googly eyes at Blaine while he was trying to teach.

"Fine." Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine look at him with such distain, in all the time he'd known him.

And just like that, their easy going friendship felt under real strain… Blaine not even saying goodbye to Kurt at the end of the lesson.

The worst thing was, Kurt couldn't even really complain about any of it. Blaine had asked him to accompany him on various outings over the time they'd known each other… but he'd always set himself a standard of 'never socialising with any work colleagues'. Suddenly he was asking himself why. It seemed he only had himself to blame..

Even the glee kids noticed the tension between them. Mercedes, one of Kurt's favourite voices in glee club.. and also a pupil of his in English Literature.. came to him at the end of English. "Mr Hummel? Has something happened between you and Mr Anderson?"

"Mercedes?" Kurt smiled. "Whatever do you mean?"

The girl shrugged shyly. "It's just that the lessons are usually so much fun… both of you making us all laugh with the way you carry on. But lately… things just feel different. I can't explain it. It's like you're not talking to each other any more."

"You know, Mercedes…" Kurt stood up from his chair, trying to look reassuring, "it's probably just the pressure of the concert being really soon. I promise there's nothing wrong."

Kurt sent Mercedes on her way, feeling more than a little guilty. He considered himself a true professional.. and was horrified that he'd let anything personal spill over into one of his lessons.

The last lesson before the concert was a disaster. From experience, Kurt knew it'd all come together on Saturday afternoon, when they were on the big stage at Memorial Park. The atmosphere and 'occasion' would carry them… and just the joy of performing.

Even 'that' knowledge didn't ease the tension Kurt was feeling, though. At times like this he definitely questioned why he did this job… Everyone outside of the profession seemed to think teaching was easy, especially with all the long vacations that it afforded… but little did they know. He rubbed his temples with a sigh as soon as the choir room emptied… the group having all assured Kurt they'd been on time for the bus to the concert, the next morning.

"Headache?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt carefully.

"It'll pass," Kurt half smiled. He'd made an effort to try and act normal towards Blaine during glee club, especially after Mercedes had come to see him.. and things felt a little better between them.

"Can I help?" Blaine asked wiggling his fingers.. and gesturing towards the office where Kurt had enjoyed his many shoulder massages.

Normally he would have jumped at the chance… but he still had the image of Blaine and Sebastian chatting over lunch today.. laughing together with an ease Kurt could only envy.

"No. It's fine. You run along and find your boyfriend," Kurt said, maybe a little more harshly than he'd intended.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "My boyfriend? Are you talking about Sebastian? Only he's not my boyfriend, Kurt."

Kurt made an undignified scoffing noise… as Blaine frowned at him. "Boyfriend in all but name," Kurt mumbled. "I mean there's all those cosy little outings you been having after work…. and not to mention your intimate lunches in the staff room."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Been watching have you? Anyone would think you were jealous.."

Kurt bristled.. at the truth. "Jealous?" he said shrilly, "Of that meerkat? You've got to be kidding."

Blaine came closer. "It could have been you Kurt, you know. Remember all those times you turned me down. What was the reason again?"

"I don't do personal stuff with work colleagues," Kurt said quietly, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "It would only end in disaster… or at least I think it probably would…"

"Well, being uptight is a great alternative.." Blaine huffed.

"Hey! I'm not uptight."

"Of course you're not," Blaine sighed, with a shake of the head, "just get in the office… this all stops now." He grabbed Kurt's elbow.. guiding him through the doorway of the office, before Kurt even knew what was happening.

"What…" Kurt faltered... as Blaine slammed the door closed, twisting the lock firmly. Kurt could only look on… wondering what was happening… his stomach fluttering wildly.

"So shoulder massages on school premises are fine are they?" Blaine smirked, turning round to face Kurt… crowding his space. "You know… I haven't heard you complaining about those… are they allowed under the boundaries you've set yourself? Do you think all teachers do that sort of thing behind locked office doors?"

"What…? Blaine…?" Kurt breathed… his shuddery breath ghosting over Blaine's lips… they were 'that' close… the air thick with tension. "I don't know…"

"Ever been fucked over a school desk, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, 'no'… feeling light headed… and strangely turned on by this new side of Blaine… Why had he resisted for so long, he asked himself.

"Well I think it's high time you were.." Blaine virtually growled, pushing Kurt up against the wall and kissing him soundly.

"Sebastian…" Kurt asked with a whisper, his question cut off immediately...

"…is nice, but not for me.." Blaine assured him.. dipping in for another kiss…. softer this time. "Not when I've got you taunting me.. with your sexy ass in those tight pants you wear."

Kurt would let himself have this… let Blaine strip him out of his clothes.. give in to his desires. He'd spent too long denying the attraction between them… and maybe it was time to live a little. He was perfectly capable of being a good teacher and having a boyfriend at the same time... and having seen how close he could have been to losing Blaine to Sebastian, it had been a big awakening.

"Oh you're so hard, baby," Blaine whispered reverently... as he peeled off Kurt's tiny briefs (his final piece of clothing)… wrapping his hand around Kurt's silky erection.

Kurt hissed at the touch, grappling to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt… giving up and just pulling the material apart.. buttons pinging off in quick succession. Blaine smirked, taking pity on him.. quickly stripping out of his own clothes. "Oh I always knew you'd be feisty."

Kurt.. mesmerised as he watched Blaine's cock springing free from his underwear. "Blaine.." he sighed.. reaching to touch what was rightfully his. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

Blaine laughed loudly with delight. "Oh.. bossy too.. I love it."

"No. Just making sure you stick to your promises.".. but then his cock was in Blaine's hand again.. and Kurt very nearly lost it completely.

Forgive him.. but Kurt had obviously watched too many fantasy.. cheesy… porn films… because he wasn't expecting to be flat on his back on the desk… his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist… as Blaine pushed inside him. Anything that had been on the desk had been swiped off onto the floor, a condom and lubricant had miraculously appeared from somewhere (he'd have to question Blaine about that later)… and there really was nowhere to hide as he met Blaine's eyes… blushing and crying out… completely exposed and open… as Blaine, this morning just his extremely 'hot' work colleague, now completely took him apart… thrust by thrust.

Usually on the morning of a big event, such as the outdoor concert, Kurt would have a careful routine set in place. He'd be up hours before.. laying out a few choices of outfit.. making himself a 'proper' healthy breakfast… and just generally keeping himself relaxed.

This morning, at about the time he would have normally been sitting down to breakfast, he had his lips wrapped Blaine's cock.. bringing his lover to orgasm.. as Blaine chanted his name, louder and louder, the closer he got to coming down Kurt's throat. Kurt was already looking forward to returning the favour as he sucked harder… rolling Blaine's balls with his slender fingers to bring the writhing man below him, to completion.

As he fed his cock between Blaine's plush lips, a few minutes later, he was already wondering how they were going to spend a whole day acting like platonic colleagues, when all he'd want to do is touch and caress. He really needed to give Blaine a hickey on his inner thigh, before they went… giving Blaine a reminder of who he belonged to, until they could return to Blaine's bed later tonight.

As they rushed for the bus.. Kurt in borrowed shirt and underwear.. he felt remarkably relaxed and content. Glee club was about having fun… and giving the kids the confidence to believe they could do anything, however big and ridiculous their dreams. Even if things didn't go perfectly today, not only would they probably be the only ones who'd notice… but this was something they ultimately were doing for themselves. Off course performers always wanted to put on a good show… but if you knew you'd done your best, that was good enough too.

Kurt was a little lost in thought as he heard Rachel's voice, just as she was about to get on the bus. "Doesn't Mr Anderson have a shirt like that one, Mr Hummel?" she asked, looking carefully at the tiny white daisies, contrasted against the black background… the shirt that Kurt belatedly realised, Blaine had worn to work many times.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who was grinning wildly at him… clearly being no help at all. They hadn't even got on the bus.. and already they were doing a useless job of hiding their relationship. "Oh I really don't know, Rachel," Kurt said with a small smile, "No doubt he just copies my excellent taste in clothes. Now hurry up and get on the bus."

"Thanks for your support there," Kurt hissed at Blaine.. with no real venom behind his voice. "Perhaps you'd like to tell everyone how these uncomfortably tight briefs I'm wearing, also belong to you."

Blaine was immediately by his side. "I can help you take those off later…" he said quietly.

"Not helping.." Kurt blushed.. suddenly wondering how he was going to survive the day.

The concert went well. Kurt's glee club did him proud… as he knew they would. They watched lots of the other performances after their own… and then everyone was let loose to explore the food vendor stands… buying themselves something to eat before the two hour bus ride home. It gave Kurt and Blaine a little time to sit quietly together… wishing they could do a little bit of discreet making out… but content to just have a bit of alone time.

"Coming back to my place later?" Blaine smiled, leaning in towards Kurt… his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah.. if you're sure.. I'd love to," Kurt breathed… his excitement building.

"We've got lots of lost time to make up for," Blaine chuckled, "and there's so many things I want to do with you… so I'm really, really sure."

Kurt groaned softly as his cock twitched to life in his already tight underwear. It was going to be a long bus ride home… but oh so worth it by the time they got back to Blaine's apartment. He spotted all the glee club kids appearing, dead on the arranged meeting time.. and he sucked in a breath… ready to get back into 'teacher' mode… until he could reassume his other role of sexual deviant, aka 'lover of Blaine Anderson'.


End file.
